Permutations
by Dexter1995
Summary: With most things in life, some things change and some stay the same. And for Libby Folfax, a 16 year old going into her sophomore year of High School, change is the main factor. Slight AU. (Read description in first chapter for more.) Rating will change later on. Mainly SxL with some JxC. I don't own Jimmy Neutron or its characters. All rights go to John Davis and Nickelodeon.
1. Induction part 1

**I was watching some of my younger cousins and showing them cartoons that I watched when I was a kid. Jimmy Neutron, of course, came up and I just got inspired to write this and to take a break from writing for a current project on the site and just wanted to see how this would turn out. I was always a supporter of the SheenxLibby pairing and decided to base this mainly around them. This is basically set about 5 years after the **_**Love Potion 976/J**_ **episode but the events that followed being altered from the show slightly being that Sheen and Libby are still just friends in high school and Jimmy and Cindy still being in absolute denial of their feelings with each other. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

**(Libby's POV)**

I was still unpacking in my room.

Just before Freshman year ended, I was listening to the radio and they were having a contest to win an all expenses paid trip to follow Graystar on their European tour for the past 6 weeks, also spending my 16th birthday out there.

Talk about the greatest sweet sixteen ever for me.

It was only for the first three calls and there was no way I was missin' out on it in anyway possible… and I WON!

It was so way beyond incredible! I saw them play at so many different and really cool venues and I was front row at all of them. Luckily, I also still had 6 more weeks of summer left before school starts to still chill and do my own thing.

I was still unpacking stuff and I was sorting out everything I got on the trip. Okay, when I was in Milan in Italy, I might have maybe possibly gotten a few things…. Oh Come on! Milan is one of the fashion capitals of the world and there was no way I was passing up that opportunity.

In the middle of hanging up some of my new things from the trip when my cellphone started ringing. I picked up instantly when I saw who was calling; Cindy. I mainly txt but talking on the phone is an old grade school habit we still can't break.

"Hey Cind, what's up?" I ask as I kept putting things away. "Eh, nothing really. How was the tour?" She asks. "It was insane! You should've been there. I'm just putting stuff away, you should totally come see the new stuff I got when we were in Milan." I practically gush, I seriously couldn't help it.

"Ugh, I wish. I'm on my way to nerdtron's right now to see his latest invention, at his request, that'll probably just end up destroying the town. Want to come as a witness with me incase authorities are involved?" She offers.

I smirked and rolled my eyes at her denial.

No matter how many times her and even Jimmy say it after all these years, they are both still too stubborn to admit they have feelings for each other. Cindy especially is definitely the most vocal about her denial out of the two of them.

But Cindy's always been stubborn about almost everything ever since we met in Pre-K.

"Tempting but, I'm still unpacking and I gotta do some laundry from the trip, so I think I'm gonna pass on this one." I say. "Still want to hang out later then? You can just come over to hang out whenever you want, you know the drill." She says, knowing I'd get what she had in mind.

"Knock or use the key in the fake rock?" I reply. "Yup, see ya later." She says.

"See ya." I reply before hanging up.

* * *

><p>I was done with everything and I'm sure Cindy probably wasn't back yet. But we have an open door policy with our houses.<p>

Cindy and I have been best friends for twelve years and we're practically sisters and adoptive daughters to both our families. If I told Mr and Mrs Vortex I was just going to stay for a week they wouldn't even question it and it was the same for Cindy at my house.

Eh, I might as well just go hang out at her house and watch TV until she gets back. I started to make my way to Cindy's and it was so hot out. I could feel myself sweating just from walking.

I was flip flopping on the idea of going back to my house to get my suit so I could hang out in the pool as I turned the corner where the Adler's house was when I saw something in their driveway.

It was a beige van that I knew all too well with '_Estevez Heating and Air Conditioning'_. Mr. Estevez must be on a call. He's probably been busy with this heat wave and everyone's air conditioners breaking because of it.

I smiled a little and shrugged, thinking I'd just say hi.

I was walking to find Mr. Estevez when I heard, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" What?

I looked in the Adler's backyard and my confusion was confirmed when I saw Sheen. Wait… what's Sheen doing here? And… why is he chasing a squirrel?

"Get back here you stupid squirrel! I didn't hear a bell?! GET OVER HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" He yells as he kept chasing this squirrel. I was biting my lip and didn't know whether to laugh or feel embarrassed.

I was still watching as Sheen jumped and was able to grab the squirrel. "HA! Got ya you stupid, furry tailed rat! Whatcha gonna do now?" He taunts smiling winningly at the squirrel.

Until the squirrel bit him, causing Sheen to yelp and let go.

"OW! HEY! I'm not done with you!" He yells and runs after the squirrel again. I quickly glanced over my shoulders to see if anyone was watching me… or what was going on with Sheen and I walked in the yard.

As I got closer, the squirrel ran up a tree and Sheen was looking up and yelling, "That's right! Run you coward! I bet you're the same squirrel that stole my Ultralord and used it as a nutcracker that one time! Or… maybe you're his brother, or his uncle, or a third cousin 4 times removed… either way you're going down!" He kept yelling up the tree and it wasn't until I was close that I realized what Sheen was wearing.

Or at least what was written on the back of his dark blue shirt that gave me a hint, '_Estevez Heating and Air Conditioning'_. Wait, what?

"Sheen?" I say, inflecting my voice. He came out of his irrational squirrel episode thing and looked at me. He whipped his body around. "Oh… uh, hey Libs, what's… oh, uh… okay, this isn't what it looks like." He says putting his hands up, probably knowing I saw what just happened.

I was still looking him over still not entirely believing it. Sheen was wearing dark blue jeans with a dark blue short sleeve polo with his name etched into the right pectoral and black sneakers.

"Look do you wanna just keep what I just saw between us?" I offer. He smiled at me a little at me and said, "You got it." I smiled back. "So… what's going on? I see you got some new duds." I point out.

"Yeah, I'm working for my dad." He explains, wiping off his forehead. He really was drenched in sweat. His shirt was completely pitted out, definitely from the heat and probably from… whatever that was I just saw with the squirrel.

"You're working with your dad? When did this happen?" I say. I was a little surprised and curious.

"Sheen, are you done with the Adler's? I'm closing up soon son." I heard and realized it came from a walkie talkie attached to Sheen's belt. Sheen whipped it out and said, "Yeah dad, pretty much. I'm coming back."

We were just standing there and I smiled a little at him again and he smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Guess I should probably get my stuff?" He says and tries to walk away. "Hey wait, when did this happen?" I ask, wanting to know when he started working for his dad. "Eh… Couple weeks ago." He says.

I knew there was more to it than that, but I'll ask that later. But, now it was making more sense since Sheen always seemed like he was _up to something_ halfway through this past year and c'mon let's face it, Sheen's not exactly a mysterious guy… he's eccentric and extremely _unique_ but definitely not mysterious.

"So… what went on before the _squirrel situation_?" I ask a little teasingly and smirk a little at him, I was still trying not to laugh. "Hey, don't judge me. Well, I was just replacing a wire in this when that thing jumped at me. Stupid rat was living in the unit and probably chewed the wire." He explains, and it surprisingly made sense for something involving Sheen.

"Hey, you were at that concert thing, right?" He asks as he was packing up his tools. "Yeah, it was so cool you have no idea. I just got back today." I explain as Sheen stood up and then he put a black cap on his head.

I couldn't help but smile a little again. I don't really consider this… _ensemble_ he's wearing fashionable by any means but I did have to admit that he did look really cute in the uniform.

"Well, I gotta get going." He says and then starts to walk away. "Hey… Sheen, are you doing anything later?" I ask. "No, why?" He asks.

"Do you want to maybe hang out at my house and just chill later?" I ask. "Yeah, yeah sure! But, uh… I think I'm gonna shower first." He says looking at himself. "Just come over whenever. It doesn't matter." I say with a shrug and smile at him. He smiled back at me.

"You got it chica!" He says and approaches me. "Uh Sheen, wai…" It was too late. He was already hugging me and I could feel my shirt soaking up his sweat from his… gross. But I knew it was hopeless to try and stop it.

I just shrugged it off as much as possible and gave in as I tried to ignore it and smiled as I hugged him back.

* * *

><p>I was back at home and washed up so I wasn't completely disgusting for the rest of today.<p>

I was getting something out of my closet when I saw something lodged in the corner on my closet that made me glance back and then I grabbed it and opened it slightly. Smiling a little to myself. It was the valentine and Ultralord action figure that Sheen gave me five Valentine's Days ago.

Okay, I'll just admit it. I have a little thing for Sheen.

Before that Valentine's Day, I really didn't know what to call Sheen and I. Well, we were kind of sort of friends-ish, it was 6th grade and those things were complicated.

But then I didn't know what happened.

The day before that Valentine's Day, I was reading a magazine in my living room and I kept hearing a weird sound coming from outside my house, only for me to go into shock, confusion, and embarrassment when I saw Sheen spazzing out and leaping around in front of my house in his Ultralord mask.

Of course it was some _U__ltralord related thing_ that he was doing, but I was just so initially embarrassed that I just wanted him to go away… until he stopped me and gave me his favorite Ultralord action figure and asked me to go out with him on Valentine's Day.

That was when I kinda felt something… _change_. I really did feel a little touched that he gave me one of his favorite possessions. Sure it was an action figure and kind of juvenile, but I knew that for Sheen this was kind of a big deal with him giving me it.

Then we had that kind of sort of _date_ the next day and sure it had it's very _bizarre_ qualities like most things that involve Sheen, but I knew he only doing what in his mind was _romantic_ and I thought it was sweet, a geeky and weird kind of sweet, but still really sweet.

It also ended with us working on just being friends and we got to be really good friends after that, especially in middle school. Behind Cindy, as shocking and weird as it still is to me, Sheen is my next best friend at this point.

Like I said, it's still crazy to think about. Especially considering how completely different Sheen and I are in almost every way possible.

I'm pretty grounded, mature, chilled out, and rational.

Sheen is spastic, eccentric, irrational, off the wall, and a little geeky with his still obvious _Ultralord obsession_. But other than that… we get along really well and kind of balance each other out.

While I try to stay grounded and conscious of what everyone thinks of me... Sheen really does not and he kind of pulls me into that logic. Like with that first Valentine's Day thing where he practically built me that _shrine_ in front of his house not caring what anyone else in his neighborhood thought about it.

Meanwhile, I try to do whatever I can to keep him from _flying to high off the handle_ as much as I can.

Also… there's something else… I _like_ him. Like a little beyond just some crush and just thinking he's cute.

Ever since the beginning of Freshman year, my feelings toward him kind of went a little past the line of just being really good friends. Also, I take back what I just said about having a _little thing_ for him. I legit have a _thing_ for him.

Cindy knows and still thinks I'm totally insane for thinking about him in that way, which I understand where she's coming from. Sheen, even though he's 17, is still pretty immature for a guy his age most of the time, is still completely clueless, obnoxious, and as I said before with him being pretty much maximum _ADHD_.

But, at the same time, I also really don't care.

I want to be more than friends with Sheen. There, I said it!

Aside from all his _quirks_, to put it lightly, I do find him attractive in that way. He's gotten even cuter and a little more mature looking since 6th grade. He's sweet, he's a really nice guy, and he always has my back.

Now that we've worked more on our friendship, I really would want more with him, but there's just one little, irritating, and flustering problem… Usually guys gain confidence with girls as they get older and learn to take hints better.

But… not with Sheen.

For a guy that still likes to flirt with me on an almost daily basis, he's still clueless when it comes to _hints_ when it was just the two of us. _Especially_ when it is just us alone. For the past year, I have been trying everything to get him to know that I'm interested… and yet he seems like he just doesn't get it.

One time me, Sheen, Carl, Jimmy, and Cindy all went to the movies and I was sitting in the chair next to the wall of the theater and Sheen being in the only seat next to me and I literally tried everything.

I tried scooting as close to him as possible, resting my head on his shoulder a little, trying to brush my hand against his… and I got literally zip, zero, zilch, nada from him.

But I know, why can't I just tell him I'm interested in him? Because I don't want our relationship to start that way. I want it to be entirely mutual and natural when something happens with us and not be forced.

But I'm not giving in or up on this. My goal is still there.

I just hope I can accomplish it before I go completely insane and maybe when Sheen comes over tonight… I might have a chance at a little possible progress this time.

I hope...

**What did you think? Thank you so much for reading and please let me know if you would like me to continue. Reviews are always appreciated. Have a great night!**

**-Dexter1995**


	2. Induction part 2

**This chapter kind of leaves off where chapter 1 ended. These first two chapters are basically meant to build background for the future and thought you'd like part 2 of the first chapter to help form a solid opinion. Enjoy!**

**(Libby's POV)**

"Sheen can you get your feet off the couch. Your shoes are going to stain it." I say, thinking that my mom especially would flip if she found marks on the couch, even if it was just the basement couch.

"Easy babes, I got this." He says casually as he kicks off his shoes to the floor and smirks as he puts his arms behind his head. Here goes the cute nicknames again… ugh, I wish he'd _actually_ do something.

Then it hit me as I looked at his feet next to me. It was… _ugh, disgusting_.

"Sheen, is that your... feet? I thought you showered?" I say trying to push his feet away. "Yeah! I showered. C'mon, you know you like it. You can't resist." He taunts with a smirk, trying to put one of his feet in front of my face and I immediately shove it away and protested, "Sheen, seriously… that is straight up nasty."

"You call it nasty… I call it _macho_." He says wiggling his brows at me. I rolled my eyes.

This… is… so… frustrating! Why won't he ever just make an _actual _move?! But, I still really like him. He still may be gross sometimes and immature but he's just so cute and sweet.

What am I doing wrong?! What? Do I need to pin him down and make out with him to make him _get the picture_?

Wait, maybe… no, no way. I don't want it to go down like that. I'm flustered… not desperate, or totally out of my mind.

"Don't push it." I reply and push his legs off the couch, making him lose his balance and fall on the floor. I smirked a little at him. He looked back at me before grinning at me.

* * *

><p>We found something on TV and were back to our usual hang out. Well, usual for having Sheen over anyway. Things that usually don't happen when most people hang out… well, those things are what happens when Sheen comes over to hang out with me, whether it's just us or a group.<p>

He just has that inability to just sit and do nothing and right now… I really have no idea what to think of what he's doing for a nervous habit. Still, Sheen's a guy that could have a lot of potential if he applied himself, but of course still doesn't.

And right now, it was happenin' again. Sheen was walking around on his hands in a handstand, which is impressive, but at the same time weird to do in any situation. Then he grabbed his can of purple flurp with his feet and was able to drink it upside down, still a handstand.

As weird as this is… I also still can't help but be impressed. That actually takes some skill.

"Whoa, hey Libby, I can feel the flurp going into my brain… it feels… _fizzy_." Sheen says, looking totally in the moment.

This would be the point if everyone was hanging out when Cindy would lean over to me and make a remark like, "_And you like him again, why?"_ Then I would just give her a look. To be honest I think his juvenile behavior is really... cute.

Weird but totally cute and harmless.

Then he sneezed and fell on the floor from the handstand and yelled for a second in pain before yelling, "AH! It burns!" as he put his hands over his nose. I snorted out a laugh, knowing that he probably got some in his nose.

Like I said… it's cute, even if he is almost 18 and still acts like this.

I was about to check on him when he sprung up with _that_ expression on his face and he said, "That… was… AWESOME! I'm going for round two."

Then he almost immediately went back into a handstand. Then I smirked and also felt myself blush a little at the same time when something else happened as he was drinking the purple flurp upside down again.

I smiled a little and also felt myself blush a little at the same time when his shirt fell down a little toward his face.

Don't judge me… I don't care that I'm pretty much checking him out right now. You can call Sheen whatever you want, but he's _not too bad_ from my standpoint right now and I like how he's always real.

Sure it's a very weird kind of real, but I always really respect how Sheen doesn't change himself for anyone. He's just… _him_.

I also found out how he started working for his dad.

Apparently while I was gone, Jimmy did an experiment that extremely backfired big time and Sheen ended up getting seven stitches in his head and the doctor basically told him to back off from hanging around Jimmy's experiments for a while and Sheen's dad agreed. How no one ever told me about it I have no idea?

Also apparently when Sheen wasn't able to hang out with us during second semester Freshman year, he was actually doing an apprenticeship and training with his dad in heating and air conditioning so he could work with his dad and take over their family business when Mr. Estevez retires.

That and Sheen wanted a job to make some money which I though was quite a… _mature_ decision of him and I really respected it.

Also, Sheen's lucky that he does get along well with his dad so he actually really liked working there. And I'll even admit just like I did earlier, Sheen really did look cute in that uniform.

But other than that, he was still the same Sheen I always knew.

* * *

><p>Sheen went back home and I went up to my room.<p>

I was still annoyed that nothing happened, but I'm not giving up and I will try harder this year to make him get it. It was nice to see him after being gone for 6 weeks though.

I just have no idea what I'm not doing to get him to want to be more than friends. Not just friends with him making cute and weird flirting comments to me… I mean like us actually being a thing, like a boyfriend and girlfriend thing.

Then I jumped when I heard knocking on my door. "Come in." I say. "Hey baby." My mom says and comes in and gives me a kiss on the forehead. Usually people get embarrassed when their parents do this but I don't really mind. I know my mom only does this because she loves me.

"What's going on?" I ask. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to give you something that came while you weren't here for your birthday. Good night baby." She says and kisses my forehead again as she handed me something and then walked out of my room and shut the door.

I looked down and I had no idea how to react. It looked like a poorly wrapped and heavily taped up _something_ with Ultralord wrapping paper… Sheen.

He actually remembered my birthday and actually got me something? I smiled as I started tearing at the heavily wrapped and taped up thing, not even caring really what it was. Cindy hasn't even gotten me anything yet.

I finally got it open and I immediately went into a state of shock.

"No… way." I say quietly to myself, still in shock.

Am I dreaming? Am I seriously holding this in my hands right now? Oh my God!

It was the Guys to Boys Greatest Hits album with 3 never before heard bonus tracks! It was released the day after I left and was only released for a limited time and was already sold out worldwide by the time I reached Europe… it was almost devastating to me that I wasn't able to get it.

Then it finally clicked in my head… Sheen got this for me. I know it sounds stupid and cliche but my heart literally just fluttered a little just now. I was back to that touched feeling again like when he gave me Melty face that one Valentine's Day.

This was what I meant by Sheen's just a really sweet guy… well, at least with me. But, I still just don't get it. Sheen obviously still likes me and now I like him beyond just being friends… so, what's he waiting for? Why won't he…

Then my phone went off and I picked it up still lost in my head and smiling. "Hello?" I say. "Hey Libby, remember me? Your best friend for the last 12 years? Where the heck are you?!" Cindy complains, sounding extremely confused and put out into the phone.

_Oh… crap, I totally forgot about going over to Cindy's today. _

Well, it's official. I just kinda blew off Cindy to hang out with Sheen.

Yeah, I'm feelin' the guilt big time right now... but also not really.

**What's going to happen next? Find out next time. Thank you for reading and I always appreciate reviews. I always love to hear from my readers so don't be shy. Have a great weekend!**


	3. Outset

**Enjoy the latest installment!**

**({No POV})**

The first semester of the gang's sophomore year began.

In Mr. Harris's 20th century world history class, the topic of world war I was just concluded and today was a debate where students were given topics to discuss the sides and differences of each one and of course who got the corresponding topic and both having two completely different views?... Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex.

"...And that is why America _should_ have joined the League of Nations." Cindy concludes.

"And I say the United States _should not_ have joined the League of Nations as they did because it would have drastically altered today's 21st century technological society." Jimmy rebuts.

"Really? So you're saying that by the US taking no responsibility to stop the beginning events of world war II or not helping to create world peace was not an entirely ignorant, poor, and stupid choice?" Cindy retaliates.

"If it wasn't for the events of world war II then an even greater war could have resulted later on because of the League of Nation's ineffectiveness when it came to enforcement of the law. Not to mention that the events of the war also lead to some of the greatest scientific breakthroughs in the history of mankind." Jimmy refutes.

"Oh come on you are only saying that about world war II because it gave Einstein his 15 seconds of fame for helping to create a stupid bomb that killed thousands of innocent Japanese citizens." Cindy says defiant, narrowing her eyes at him.

"They only dropped those bombs because Japan refused to surrender and attacked Pearl Harbor when the United States wasn't even part of the war yet." Jimmy spits back.

"Yeah, that was a _fair_ exchange, bombing two places in exchange for one? Face it Neutron, what you just said is completely ludicrous and according to your logic, you are basically giving me the gist that because you won't see my side of this subject that I should just drop a bomb on you?" Cindy spits back.

Jimmy got in her face, which seemed more intimidating now than it did in the past, though Cindy would never admit anything like that when it came to Jimmy or anyone for that matter. In middle school and Freshman year, Jimmy finally hit a growth spurt and went from being the shortest in his grade to one of the tallest, behind Nick and Sheen.

Jimmy looked on the edge and started, "Vortex, you are so…"

"Enough! I asked for a debate on the subject of whether the United States should or should not have joined the League of Nations, not a verbal assault. Please take your seats, Mr. Neutron… Miss Vortex." Mr. Harris says and Jimmy and Cindy were still giving each other death glares from across the room as they returned to their seats.

"Well, that was _interesting_. I'll give you both A's for historical accuracy… but try to _dial it down_ to be more civil in the future. Any questions?" Mr. Harris inquires as he looks around the room.

Sheen shot up his hand and yelled, "Mr. Harris, I got one!"

He cringed before responding, "Ugh, this is going to be a long semester. Yes… Mr. Estevez."

"Who was that German guy with pointy helmet, again?" Sheen asks. "Otto von Bismarck." Mr. Harris replies. "Man, even his name sounds cool! He's also got a really sweet stash. How do you think he made it look like that?" Sheen asks.

"I have no idea. Now…" "Hey, what does the 'von' stand for? Is it his middle name? Or is it a…" Sheen starts before Cindy looks behind her and belts out in frustration at Sheen, "Will you can it already?! Sorry Mr. Harris."

Then Sheen _coughed_ into his hand as he said, "uh, suck up, uh." Then Cindy turned and gave him a glare even though deep down she knew she had it coming for snapping at him, while Sheen was looking at her defensively with his hands up.

Meanwhile Libby was looking at the two of them and rolled her eyes as she smiled a little to herself at the not out of the ordinary exchange between Cindy and Sheen.

Even though Cindy has become more tolerant of Sheen over the years and was able to hang out with him, he still secretly grates on her for no particular good reason. It was basically her still thinking he was completely immature and irritating at times.

But to Libby, that wasn't a surprise.

**(Libby's POV)**

Me and Britney were laughing in the hall at the end of school as she caught me up on the gossip that I missed at the beginning of the summer. I couldn't find out anything cuz as soon as I got back she went with her parents to their summer house.

It was also passing the time while we waited for Cindy to show up from her chemistry class, which Britney is apart of so I was wondering what's holding her up.

"Girl, no. Are you kidding?" I comment, not believing what she just told me. "No joke. Crazy, right?" She says and we both laugh.

Then Cindy finally showed up and complained that she was late because her and Jimmy kept arguing over how to word a question on a lab sheet. But… I still know the _real_ truth of what really lies beneath.

We kept talking and then Britney finally said, "Okay, I swear something must have happened over the summer with the guys. They're almost all hot, I swear… Right Cindy?" Britney and I both had that look as we laughed a little at Cindy looking flustered and confused.

"What are you saying?" Cindy retorts. "Oh Cmon Cindy. You know _exactly_ what I'm saying." Britney says with a smirk and wink at Cindy, referring to Jimmy. Cindy's eyes widened in shock.

Like I said, I knew. Jimmy's changed a lot in the past couple years and I know for a fact that Cindy has it even worse for him now than she did in elementary school. They both have it bad for each other but just won't admit it.

But Cindy is just weaving a web of lies right now that she won't admit that she think's Jimmy's hot. I don't that _at all_ but I've seen Cindy checking him out a lot, especially since school started this year.

Plain and simple, Cindy is _still_ in denial.

Cindy tried to shrug it off and replied, "Ugh, yeah right and I don't like him so don't even think about it. I'd suck up cow snot through a straw than put my lips anywhere near _him_." "Whatever you say, Cind." I comment and grin knowingly at her. "

Also, say what you want and it sounds weird coming from me but… I'll admit it. Sheen's even kinda _up there_ now." Britney admits and Cindy and I both shook her a look. "What?" Britney says, raising an eyebrow at us.

"Eww, Britney. Why? Sheen? Are you officially out of your mind?" Cindy says, totally shocked and weirded out, and I add, "Really Britney? You make fun of me for liking him and yet now your sayin' this? Besides, what happened to the whole _Nick is so perfect thing_?"

"I'm over it. I mean, he's hot but, he's just… such an… ass." She defends. She's right. Neither me or Cindy was gonna say anything against her on that subject.

As each year went by, I'll admit it, Nick did get hotter each year… but he also turned into a straight up jerk.

At first he was that cute, hunky bad boy that all of us crushed on as kids but then it was like his looks just officially went straight to his greased up head and turned him into a… well, Britney said it, an ass. And now I was actually kind of glad to hear she was over him.

But still, Sheen? Now she's just bein' a huge hypocrite.

"Anyway… I know it's weird. But I'll admit it, Sheen's kind of… hot." Britney admits as Cindy and I still gave her weird looks. But I also felt slightly… _jealous_. I'll admit it. I get jealous when I hear stuff like that from other girls about him, but I'm just still weirded out by the fact that Britney said it.

"FREEDOM!"

I whipped my head around to see Sheen rounding a corner in an all out sprint with face paint in the school colors on his face and... the school flag? He probably took it from Mr. Benton's, the football coach's, room and he was wearing it like a cape.

That boy… is totally out of his head. But to be fair Sheen's never been fully in his head. Ugh, but I still have it _so _bad for him that I almost feel pathetic sometimes.

He also wasn't wearing any shoes either, just socks. He started to slide on his socks down the hall and went down the ramp in the all and kept getting faster.

"I! REGRET! NOTHING!" He yells as he kept going. I had no idea how to react until I cringed when he hit a door that opened in his path in the hall and fell over.

"Still Regret Nothing!" He yells raising a hand in the air from the ground. I was back to that borderline laughing and embarrassed feeling. But, this is what I get for crushing on a guy who's main goal in high school is to be voted class clown senior year and not actually graduating like most of us.

Sheen's goal is to at least do one prank a week and everyday homecoming week this year and… I just saw this week's. "But… he's totally_ not_ my type." I heard Britney say. Then she walked past me, grinned at me, and said, "He's all yours... Go get 'em." I rolled my eyes and smiled a little as I walked over to Sheen, who was still laying on the floor.

I looked at him and he grinned up at me. "Hey _baby cakes_, what's happenin'?" He asks, flirting with me… _again_, as he winked.

"What's happenin' with me? What's happenin' with you?" I say back. "All part of the plan, Libs. What do you think?" He asks, his expression still flirting as he grinned at me and shifted his brows up at me.

"I think... ya agree to never call me 'baby cakes' ever again and I'll lend you a hand." I offer and held out my hand.

He smirked at me and replied with a wink again, "You got it, my _lady_." Serious his flirting sometimes annoys me to the point where I wish I could just slap him upside his head and give him the high school version of _the speech_ like; '_So, are gonna make a move and ask me out or what?'_.

But I held back. I still have patience to wait for him to finally make a move. I helped him up and decided to try again. "Well, see ya Sheen." I say and rub my hand down his arm slightly with a slight smirk. Then I just walk away, not even looking for a reaction.

I will keep givin' that boy hints until he gets it through his thick head.

**Hope you liked the JxC interaction with them still having heated arguments with each other. Thank you so much for reading and please tell me your thoughts. I would to hear more of your opinions. **


End file.
